Study Date
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Quinn is the girl that all the other girls in the school envy. But there is one thing that Quinn really wants. And she can find that on a study date. Quick. OneShot.


_Okay, well this is just something I threw together because I really wanted to do a Puck and Quinn story. I love those two together almost as much as I love Puck and Rachel together. Haha. So this is an alternative universe one, where Quinn never had sex with Puck at that party and got pregnant. I have posted another one, which admittedly is rather similar to this one, but if you like this, please check that one out as well! I hope everyone likes it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

Quinn Fabray had always found herself confused when it came to Noah Puckerman. He was rude, annoying, loud, a player, a cheat, arrogant and believed he was above everyone else. But on the other hand, he was hot, sexy, edgy, loyal, and could be very sweet. She had known Puck since she was eight, and even back then she didn't quite know what to think of him. He used to run around pulling girls skirts down and laughing at them when they blushed and tried to cover up their undies. When they were eleven, he was the first boy in their school to hook up with someone. As disgusting as Quinn had found it at the time, someone elses tongue in your mouth, she couldn't help but feel a pull to him. When they were fourteen, he boasted about loosing his virginity to a hot girl of sixteen. No-one knew quite whether to believe him or not, but the way he went around the school, oozing charm, easily moving from girl to girl and making each and every one fall in love with him, nobody questioned it. Now they were seventeen. Quinn was happily with Finn Hudson, the star of the rather terrible football team. Head cheerleader. The envy of every other girl in the school. She had the guy, the looks and the status. Still, she felt that strange pull to Puck...

"Guess who I screwed last night?" Santana Lopez whispered, her perfect mouth puckered in a pouty smile. Quinn only just managed not to roll her eyes. Most of the time, Sontana didn't even know the name of the guy-or girl, for that matter-that she screwed. She went around so many.

"Who?" Quinn asked, although it was more because she had to answer, not because she was interested. Sontana paused for a moment, and then answered, the name rolling off her tongue.

"Puck." Quinn felt a cold chill race over her body. She wasn't sure what it was. Sontana and Puck. Well, that was about right. The school slut and the school player. They were the perfect couple. Puck was nothing to her, so why did she feel like crying?

* * *

Quinn was glad for cheerleading practice that afternoon. Coach Sylvester demanded all of their attention and there wasn't room to think about anything else. She threw herself into the practice, pushing aside all thoughts of strangling one of her bestfriends. It wasn't until several minutes before the practice was over that she noticed several members of the football team had come in, her boyfriend and his bestfriend included, and where sitting on the gym stands and watching them. Finn smiled at her and she smiled uneasily back, aware that Puck's eyes were resting on her. Her eyes moved to connect with Puck's and he gave her that smile, that arrogant little smirk that drove her absolutely insane, yet made her insides want to melt all at the same time. She felt her concentration slip and Coach Sylvesters sharp voice brought her back to the practice. Five minutes later, practice was over. Quinn stretched, small beads of sweat gathered along her hairline and trailing down her cheeks. She picked up a towel and wiped her face, taking a long drink of water.

"Hey," came a deep, fimilar voice behind her, making her jump. Puck stood behind her, smirking. "Look, I know you're not very good at Math, but neither am I, and we both got a test to cram for. Do you wanna come over and we can suck together?" She knew he had phrased it to make it sound dirty, but she still couldn't quite keep the blush off her cheeks completely. "So? Do you?" Already Puck was sounding bored, his concentration drifting over to where Santana was doing some elaborate stretch which involved bending over and showing off her ass to anyone standing behind her.

"Yes," Quinn said, straight away knowing it was a bad idea. Puck's attention snapped back to her, and his eyes widened slightly, obviously surprised by her answer. Almost immedietly though, the smirk returned and he nodded.

"I'll pick you up around seven," he said, and then turned and walked away. Quinn bit her lower lip and frowned, wondering how he knew where she lived. Finn was at her side a few moments later.

"Hey baby," he said with an easy smile. Quinn tried to push away thoughts of Puck away and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Look, you know that chick Rachel?" Quinn vaguely called to mind a brunette who acted as though she was so above everyone else and had an undying crush of Finn. She nodded. "Well, I gotta get some tutoring. I can't drop behind in my subjects or I get kicked off the football team, and you know that can't happen, because I need a scholarship to get out of here." Quinn nodded, knowing what he was talking about. That was what they were all aiming for. Getting out of this dead end town. "She's offered to tutor me a couple of times a week, and I said yes. She wanted to do it tonight after some dance lesson, so it would be about seven." Quinn couldn't help but think how well this all tied in together. There was going to be no need to explain to him why she wouldn't be home since he would be busy himself. "Is that okay with you?" He asked her, looking down at her. Quinn smiled brightly.

"Course babe," she replied, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Quinn felt as though she was thirteen again, getting ready for her first date. Anyone would think she was getting ready to go somewhere life changing, not just to cram for a test. She had been through her wardrobe three times over and still hadn't come up with anything to wear. She didn't know whether to wear more make-up or just leave on the eyeliner and foundation that she put on after her shower. She didn't know whether to wear her hair up or down. Groaning, she flopped down on her bed. Why was this taking so long? It wasn't like anything was going to happen, this was Puck. It would work the same way that it always did. He would hit on her, she would tell him to piss off, and then they would get back to normal.

But since when did Puck ask her to come over to study? Puck didn't study. And he wouldn't ask her over unless he thought there was some way he could get into her pants. She began to feel angry, hoping that she wasn't just walking into this with childish blind eyes. She loved Finn, she repeated in her head. She was only goingover to Pucks to study for a test. Quinn picked out a black mini-dress which reached a few inchs above the knee and put a grey cardigan over top, pulling her hair back in a pony tail and not touching her make-up. She wasn't going to dress up. This was just a study date.

With Puck.

* * *

Surprisingly, Puck was only ten minutes later. She knew he wouldn't be on time, so she hadn't gone out to wait by the gate until five past seven. And five minutes later, he was there. She climbed into his truck, wincing at the loud music that was pounding out of the speakers. It was Eminem, an old one song. Puck pulled away from the curb before even waiting for her to put on her belt properly. He didn't say anything as they drove and Quinn felt stupider and stupider for thinking that this night was going to be anymore than a studying session. Of course Puck wouldn't want to do anything else with her-she went out with his bestfriend! All the other times he had made passes on her was when he was drunk, and she had always turned her down. She suddenly realized that he had never flirted or hit on her when he was sober, which definitly said something, since Puck was known for living and breathing flirting. Quinn began to feel stupid. She was taken, right? By Puck's bestfriend. And even Puck wouldn't go that far.

"Do you wanna grab something to eat before we start? I haven't eaten yet," Puck asked her, pulling up outside a pizza place. Quinn shook her head. "K, won't be long." He got out of the car and swaggered into the pizza parlour. Quinn pulled out her phone. She had two messages, one from Finn and one from Santana. She opened them both, the one from Finn saying he wouldn't be home until late, and the one from Santana saying that for some reason, Puck was answering his phone and she was pissed. Quinn pressed reply to Santana but wasn't sure what to say. The door opened and Puck was back in the car. He really was quick. She shut her phone and put it in her pocket. "Do you want a peice?" He asked her, holding out the pizza box. Quinn wrinkled her nose in disgust at the greasy cardboard and even greasier pile of cheese, pepperoni and meat.

"Uh, no thanks," she muttered. He shrugged, finishing off his slice and shutting the box, putting it in the backseat. As he turned back to face the front, his arm brushed against hers and she felt the hairs on her arm raise. "So..." The truck started and Puck turned his music back on. Quinn fell quiet again. She was quiet all the way to his house, and then got out and followed Puck into the dark, lonely looking house. She had been her twice before, once for a party, and once when Finn had wanted to pick something up before football practice. He unlocked the door and Quinn felt a shiver go through her as they walked into the cold foyer. The cold was the tiles travelled up through her shoes and her legs and chilled her.

"Did you want to study in the lounge or in my room?" Puck asked, kicking off his own shoes and looking at her expectantly.

"I, uh..." Quinn glanced around. The lounge looked cold, and the curtains were open, letting in the cool, night air. "Is your room warm?" She asked.

"I can chuck the heater on, and it's smaller than the lounge so it will heat up quicker," he offered. Quinn nodded. She trailed after him and almost gasped out loud when she saw his room. It was an absolute mess. Clothes scrawled over the bed, the desk and the ground. Books-actual reading books-were spilling off the desk, and the chair which was barely visable underneath a mess of clothing, including his football uniform, which, thankfully, looked as though it was clean. Surprisingly enough, the walls weren't covered in pornographic posters, which she had half expected, and the room didn't smell to bad. It just...Smelt like Puck. A mixture of boy and a type of Lynx.

"So have you got your notes?" She asked him, putting her folder down. Puck nodded and went to his folder, pulling out a couple of scrunched up, rather dirty looking peices of paper. She bit her lip. "And we can also use mine," she added quickly, opening her folder and taking out several pressed pages with tidy, purple writing and several neat graphs drawn up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty shit at keeping notes. Got better things to do in class," Puck muttered, and Quinn looked away, not wanting to think about the things she was aware that he done in class on several occasions. These things including sliding this hand up her friends skirts, and flirt with their teacher, a young blonde, who was yet another woman who fell for Puck's charms. "Okay, Quinn, I gotta say something." Quinn raised her eyebrows and turned to face him.

"Uh, okay?" She murmured, and bit her lip. Puck groaned and sat down. "What?" She cleared a space on his bed and sat down next to him.

"You," he snapped, looking her in the eye. Quinn frowned, confused, still chewing on her lip, looking the picture of perfect innocence. "God," he breathed out, looking away again.  
"Have I done something wrong?" She asked him, feeling upset. This was not going how she had planned. Although, she didn't quite know what she had planned. But Puck looking in pain just by glancing at her was definitly not what she thought would be happening.

"No, it's not you," he sighed. Puck turned to face her. "I like you. Okay? I like you, Quinn. Like, in a way I don't usually like people. Usually it's just a screw and then I get lost. Or if they're good, I screw them mor-"

"Okay, I get it," Quinn quickly interjected. Puck nodded. He took a deep breath, and then continued.

"But you? I haven't screwed you-I haven't even kissed you! And I get those dumbass feelings in my stomach when you are around and all that other shit people talk about. It's stupid because I've never even done anything with you, and you go out with my bestfriend, but I can't help it!" Puck breathed out, his face a picture of frustration. "You're great to talk to, and the way you've been lately, with Finn showing more attention to that Rochelle-"

"-Rachel-"

"-Whatever. You're so much stronger than anyone gives you credit for. And you're beautiful. And it's like, you act all confident as though you know you're all that, but then I catch these glimpses of you and you look..." he trailed off. "You look sad, fragile, like glass. Like you're gonna break. And you look like you don't think you're beautiful, and amazing, and everything else that you are. And that's what I think you really are. This scared, unsecure chick who's actually gorgeous and the best girl around." As he finished, he was breathing heavily. Quinn was quiet for a moment.

"Didn't even know you knew half those words," she finally said.

"Pretty impressive aye," he replied, cracking a half smile. There was another silence.

"That was...Real sweet," Quinn began again. Puck smiled at the floor. Another awkward silence. "Kiss me?" Puck instantly turned and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, yet intensly at the same time. She felt a shiver go through her, a feeling that she hadn't got with Finn in a long, long time. Puck's fingers carressed her cheeks, brushing gently at the loose strands of hair. They pulled apart, both gasping. "I can't do this to Finn," Quinn murmured.

"Then break up with him," Puck replied, as though it was the most simple thing in the world. "He has Rochelle-"

"-Rachel-"

"And you have me," he finished, running his thumb over her lower lip. Quinn smiled at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Really? You're actually going to taint your reputation by sticking with one girl?"

"As long as it's you," Puck replied, his lips falling to meet hers once again.

_Okay, I don't really like the whole cheating on boyfriend thing, I totally don't like that, but this sort of just came out. Hope everyone likes it!_  
_xo_


End file.
